Love Me More Than Candy
by RuikaRose
Summary: Za. L decides to use Matsuda to make Raito jealous, but it backfires. Romance. LxLight pairing.


**AN: This was originally intended to be one of my 'ka' stories (cute, funny oneshots), but when I'd finished I felt like it didn't quite fit the style...anyway, I came up with the idea for this a long time ago but only wrote it recently.**

--

"Matsuda?"

"Mm? Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I love you."

The papers in Raito's hands dropped to the ground, in much the same way his jaw did. L looked at him and smiled, satisfied with this reaction.

Standing in front of the detective, Matsuda fidgeted nervously. "Uhh…Ryuzaki, I…" He blushed, too surprised to answer.

Glancing at Raito subtly L was happy to see his face twisting into a scowl and the hand at his side clenching into a fist. His smile widened. Looking back at a stunned Matsuda, he went on, stealing glimpses at Raito often as he spoke. "Yes, Matsuda, you are so kind…" The hand clenched tighter. "…so handsome, too…" The scowl deepened. Now, for the icing on the cake. "…and I think I even love you more than sweets."

_More than sweets… More than sweets… _The words echoed in Raito's ears until he couldn't take it anymore, his hands clenched into fists and beginning to shake. He walked past the two and grabbed the back of Matsuda's collar roughly as he went. "That's quite enough. Please do not indulge your personal matters at work, Matsuda," he said with annoyance.

"Yes, quite unprofessional of you," Yagami-san added absentmindedly from behind his computer nearby.

"Wha…? But I-" poor Matsuda attempted to defend himself but found himself pushed back to his workstation quite aggressively by Raito. Faced with the youth's impressive glare, he stopped speaking and reached for the nearest folder on his messy desk, utterly confused.

L watched this with amusement from his seat, his thumb resting at his mouth comfortably. Carrying papers back to his own desk, Mogi stopped next to the detective. "I can't say that was kind of you, Ryuzaki," he told him quietly.

L looked up at him, studying the older man's solemn face. After a few moments he replied, "No, you are right."

"But you cannot help it," Mogi stated and L nodded, entirely serious.

"If not Matsuda, who else?" the detective pointed out.

"Once again, your reasoning is sound. Carry on." Mogi agreed with him and returned to his desk.

Raito had also gotten back to his work, L noticed. He seemed more than distracted, frowning as he worked and his gaze continually moving to Matsuda. He was being uncharacteristically transparent and L found it quite satisfying to know that it was because of something he had done.

It was nearing the end of the day, and L decided to dismiss everybody early. With an intense scowl directed at Matsuda, Raito was the first to leave, exiting the room quickly. Yagami-san hurried after his son and Mogi, seeing that L was about to approach his pawn, gave him an approving nod and left calmly moments later.

"Matsuda," L spoke and the clumsy man jumped at the sound of his voice.

"R-Ryuzaki, I…" he stuttered nervously as the detective sat down on a nearby chair, facing him without expression.

"I do not love you, Matsuda," L interrupted him.

He stopped anxiously shuffling his papers and looked at him. L stared back, quite serious. "Then why did you…" Matsuda's sentence trailed off questioningly.

"Ah," The detective brought his thumb to his mouth again unconsciously. "I was trying to make Raito jealous."

"Raito…?" Matsuda stared at him, uncomprehending. Suddenly understanding, then surprise, then happiness ran across his face in quick succession. He clapped his hands together and grinned. "You and Raito, huh? You two would be so cute as a couple!"

Sometimes L wondered if Matsuda was a high school girl in a man's body, or if he was related to Misa in some way. That was illogical, however, and he always dismissed the idea quickly. "I am glad to hear that you will assist me, Matsuda."

"Yes, of course!" the man beamed at him, but his smile disappeared when he remembered how angry Raito had been only minutes before. "But, uh, can we keep it more subtle than today? Please?"

L looked at him carefully and then nodded. "That seems wise." He replied ambiguously, and Matsuda smiled at him again.

"Okay! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda saluted him with a grin and then left the room.

Watching him go, L remembered how distracted the usually perfect Raito had gotten and smiled to himself.

-

L frowned slightly. Though Raito had clearly disliked the amount of attention he had been giving Matsuda today, he had yet to react as pleasingly as he had the day before. In fact, Raito seemed to be avoiding the two men – exactly the opposite effect than what L had desired.

Unusual as it was, L was getting irritated. Finally he used his last, drastic measure. With Matsuda standing in front of him chatting happily, L grabbed his shirt. "Raito," he called, making the youth turn around, and he pulled Matsuda down.

Matsuda's head was spinning. L was kissing him. Why was L kissing him? He was released quickly, and saw that L was staring intently at someone behind him. Someone who he saw to be furious, and oddly enough, a little hurt?

"Uhh…Raito…" he had to explain that it was all a misunderstanding, but it looked like his friend was beyond listening to what he had to say. He had to do something to prove that he wasn't interested in L that way, but what would work…

"Hello everyone! I'm back, Raito-kun!" Misa entered the room cheerfully, her loud girly voice breaking the dangerous atmosphere. She was beyond surprised when Matsuda walked over to her purposefully, wrapped an arm around her waist and tenderly lowered his lips to hers.

After a moment he let her go and turned to Raito. "See, I'm not reall-" he began to explain, but was stopped by Raito's fist crashing into the side of his face. Matsuda fell to the ground heavily.

"Uwaah, Raito-kun is protecting my honour!" Misa clasped her hands together happily. "But…please don't hurt Manager-kun…"

Still seated L for once looked surprised by what had happened. His face fell when he realized that however mad Raito had gotten over him, he had only lost control when it came to Misa.

Aggressively Raito lifted a stunned Matsuda by his collar and set him on his feet. "Don't do that in front of him!" he shouted, pointing at L. "He really loves you!"

"Wha…?" Matsuda looked even more confused when Raito released his grip and rushed to L's side.

"Cheer up, L, he's just some moron who doesn't ever get things right. You can't hurt over someone like him." Raito kneeled beside his friend with a concerned expression on his face, trying to comfort the man he thought was now broken-hearted. L looked back at him, surprised.

"You're still upset?" Raito asked sadly, assuming his silence was an indication of hurt. He touched L's head gently as he stood, and he walked back over to Matsuda menacingly. "I can fix that…"

Matsuda looked terrified as the youth approached, but he was too stunned by his dramatic change to move. He flinched as Raito reached one hand out to him, but the hand merely gripped his shoulder as his friend leaned down and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

Left speechless and shocked by this, both Misa and Matsuda fell to their knees simultaneously.

Raito ignored them and turned to L. "Now you can't feel sad, L. I've cancelled out their kiss."

L stared at him, stunned. Finally he lowered his head, his face left almost completely hidden by his hair. "…Raito…" he murmured.

Worriedly his friend hurried over to him once more. "L?"

"Raito…is an idiot." L said clearly and stood quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together sweetly. Raito's eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the kiss, and his hands reached around to rest easily on the detective's back.

They separated and gazed tenderly at each other. "Yup," Raito sighed, content. "I'm an idiot."

And with that he lowered his face and kissed him again.

--

**AN: Yay! I got to write a MisaxMatsuda kiss! And also a LightxMatsuda one...believe me that was unexpected to even me, the author. :P**

**I feel like I should celebrate... :)**


End file.
